The Oddity of Hiccups
by Rachel07
Summary: When Odd gets the hiccups for the third time this week he tries desperately to hide them from a hiccupfetished Ulrich. See how it pans out. Yaoi, OxU Rated M for ending.
1. Chapter 1

The Oddity of Hiccups

So, I should be studying for my three exams this week, but this story has been rolling around in my head for months now and I need to get it out. I hope you all enjoy it. It's probably one of the first if not the first of its kind.

Takes place during season 4. Ulrich and Odd are boyfriends and Yumi decided she loves William. Jeremy and Aelita are dating although they are not mentioned in this story sorry.

I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters, settings, plot, yadda yadda.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Odd's point of View

Hey guys. I'm Odd Della'Robia and as my name implies I am an odd person, with an odd life and an odd boyfriend. Ulrich Stern and I have been dating for the past couple of months, much to the dismay of Sissi and most of the Kadic girls, and things have been going great……except lately….I've been getting the hiccups a lot. Three times this week in fact.

Now I know what you're all thinking "so what the scrawny kid's got the hiccups." Well I'M NOT SCRAWNY I'M SVELTE…..and I wouldn't be making a big deal of it if it weren't for the way my boyfriend acted around me when I have the hiccups.

He tried to explain it to me once, but I didn't quite understand what he meant, but to put it basically he gets off on me having the hiccups. Now when I say get off I mean really get off, its like the whole world shuts down and all he can do is fuck me till we're both sore and then lie with me in his arms until they go away. He said something about the way my chest spasms by itself and the little blush that comes to my face makes me look innocent and helpless, (which I'm not!!) Not to mention the fact that the impact of the hiccups on my little frame makes me noticeably jerk making sex even more rough and full of contact.

All in all I don't mind the attention, or the intimate time with Ulrich but this is the third time this week and it's starting to get old. So, when I was eating breakfast this morning with Yumi before Ulrich came down, he was tired from our fun and games we had with me and my hiccups last night, and Jeremy and Aelita were off doing who knows what, wink and was eating my seventh banana of the morning and got the hiccups I knew I had to hide them from Ulrich at all costs.

Yumi could sense my discomfort immediately.

"Got the hiccups again Odd?"

Ye-hicc-ah. I sighed.

"Well, why don't you try drinking some water? It's helped before." she suggested sympathetically.

"Al-hicc-right, I guess I'-hicc-ll try it-hicc" I said and got up to get myself a glass of water.

After getting a glass of water and starting to make my way back to the table with it I noticed Ulrich sitting there with Yumi. I was about to make a break for it when I saw that Ulrich had noticed me and starting waving.

"Sh-hicc-it!" I cursed to myself and walked over to the table trying to think of a way of leaving , without causing Ulrich to think something was wrong.

"Hi Ulrich" I said quickly stifling the hiccup.

"Good morning" Ulrich replied giving me a questioning look because of my short quick greeting. He got up and leaned in to kiss me, but I quickly took a sip of my water and chocked a bit on it as I hiccupped while drinking.

"You ok?" Ulrich asked patting my back.

"Yeah I'm good" I hastily replied moving away from Ulrich's hand so he couldn't feel my chest jerk as I gave another hiccup, which I somehow managed to pass for a cough.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting kind of odd, even for you." Ulrich stated smirking a little at his pun. Normally I would have retorted back about how old that joke was, but out of the fear of hiccupping in front of Ulrich I decided to let it slide.

"You know," I said thinking of an excuse to leave the cafeteria and making sure I hiccupped quietly and in between phrases. "I just remembered (hic) that I left my notebook (hic) for Mrs. Hertz's class (hic) in the room. (hic) I'm gonna go get it (hic) cya in class." And with that I quickly turned and ran to our room.

"What was that about?" Ulrich asked looking to Yumi. Yumi, even though the boys didn't know it, had noticed lustful glare Ulrich gave Odd when he got the hiccups and decided to protect him from Ulrich.

"Maybe the seven bananas he ate for breakfast hit him the wrong way," she suggested. "Come on we both have class to get to." And with that they left the room.

Meanwhile Narrator's POV

Odd was in his room pacing and trying to think of a way of avoiding sitting next to Ulrich during their classes today. Him, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita all shared the same classes with Odd and Ulrich sharing seats together in front and Jeremy and Aelita together in back of them. Then it hit him. All he had to do was convince Jeremy to let him sit with him. That way be could be in back of Ulrich and be able to stifle his hiccups without Ulrich seeing his body tremble. The only problem now was breaking up Aelita and Jeremy and convincing Ulrich that it was perfectly normal for them not to sit together. He figured he'd just tell Jeremy that he wanted to improve his grades and wanted to sit next to him to copy his notes. It was a stretch, but he had gone on study binges before so maybe Jeremy won't ask too many questions. With that Odd ran down the hall to catch Jeremy and Aelita before they got to class.


	2. Chapter 2

The Oddity of Hiccups  
Chapter 2

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Odd ran down the hall as fast as he could to catch Jeremy and Aelita before they got to class. Luck was on his side and he caught them just as they were leaving Jeremy's room.

"H-hicc-ey guys." Odd greeted walking up to them.

"Hey Odd," they greeted in unison.

"Do you have the hiccups again?" Aelita asked.

"Y-hicc-eah", Odd sighed.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary and get checked out. You've been having them quite a lot recently," Jeremy suggested.

"No I-hicc-'m ok guys re-hicc-ally, but Jeremy, I-hicc was wonder-hicc-ing if I could s-hicc-it next to you in-hicc class today so th-hicc-at I can copy you-hicc-r notes." Odd finished with his classic smile.

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other. These two weren't oblivious to Ulrich's lustful glares at Odd when discovering his hiccups these past few days. They felt the same need as Yumi did to protect Odd from Ulrich.

"Sure Odd," Jeremy smiled, "You can sit with me today."

"Yeah, it'll be fun to changes things up a little, I rarely get to sit next to Ulrich." Aelita agreed.

Odd was in shock that his plan had worked out so well, and without any questions. He mentally did the happy dance and followed Jeremy and Aelita to class, stifling his hiccups in case they ran into Ulrich.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got to class they sat down as planned. Ulrich came in and looked at the scene.

"Your not sitting with me today Odd?" Ulrich asked a little hurt and curious at the same time.

"He wants to copy my notes today, to try and keep his grades up. You know how he goes through his study binges." Jeremy covered for him.

"Is that true Odd?" Ulrich asked staring at him. Odd hated lying to Ulrich, especially when he was being looked at by those beautiful brown eyes, but it was for his own good.

"Yes," He replied quickly, dropping his pencil so that he could half hide under his desk so Ulrich couldn't see him hiccup. This however caused him to hit the top of the desk with his head which hurt.

"Aww did Odd just lose his last couple brain cells?" chuckled Sissi and she entered the class with Nicholas and Herve. "And why did you all change seats?"

"It's none of your business." Ulrich stated glaring his usually hateful glare at Sissi.

Now this was the part where Odd would have said something clever and witty back at Sissi which would make her scowl and go to her seat. Odd, however, was trying not to let Ulrich know he had the hiccups so, he just began fumbling with his notebook and inwardly fuming at not being able to tell Sissi off. Ulrich noticed this and was about to question Odd about it when the teacher came in.

_For once I'm glad to see Mrs. Hertz. _Odd thought. And the long day of school began.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Odd sat with Jeremy behind Ulrich and Aelita and during lunch Yumi had conveniently asked Ulrich to spar with her in the gym. It was now later in the evening and Odd had just come back from copying some notes he missed in Jeremy's room.

_I've probably learned more in this one day than I have my entire life. _He thought to himself.

He was about to turn the corner to his room when he saw Ulrich walking towards the bathroom in a towel.

_Great he's taking a shower. This is my chance to try and get rid of these hiccups before he comes out. _

Odd waited till Ulrich was safely in the bathroom before running down the hall to their room. Upon entering Kiwi began barking for his master to play with him.

"N-hicc-ot now Kiwi I-hicc need to ge-hicc-t rid of these h-hicc-iccups before Ulri-hicc-ch comes back-hicc.

Odd then began doing everything he could think of to get rid of the hiccups. He drank a ton of water, stood on his head, said the alphabet backwards yeah he can do that and a bunch of other random things.

"S-hicc-hit Ulrich's gonna b-hicc-e back any secon-hicc-d and I've sti-hicc-ll got these stu-hicc-pid hiccups-hicc."

As if on cue Ulrich began putting his key in the door to open the room. Odd heard the handle begin to jingle and became extremely scared. _This is it, _he thought. Might as well accept the fact that Ulrich is going to jump all over him in a matter of seconds. Odd braced himself as Ulrich opened the door.

"Hey Odd, when did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago," Odd said…..said as in didn't hiccup in between, but clearly stated.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. The fact that Ulrich was coming into the room had scared him enough to get rod of his hiccups. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Ulrich.

"What are you smiling like that for?"

"Just happy to see you," Odd replied, giving Ulrich a chaste kiss and turning his attention to his winning dog.

……..That night…………………………………………………………………………….

The two settled down, each in their own bed, for a peaceful night of sleep. Odd was extremely happy that Ulrich hadn't found out he had had the hiccups. He was just settling into bed when Kiwi decided to jump on him.

"Agh," Odd yelped. "Kiwi don't jump on me like th-hicc-at." Odd quickly covered his mouth and hoped that Ulrich didn't hear that. Unfortunately for him Ulrich did.

"What happened?' Ulrich asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing-hicc," Odd replied quickly but wasn't quick enough to suppress the hiccup that followed. Ulrich immediately glared at Odd with his lustful gaze.

"Odd," he said in that deep sexy tone that let Odd know Ulrich was aroused and at the same time turned on Odd, "Do you have the hiccups?" He finished his sentence getting out of his bed and sitting on Odd's, staring into his fearful eyes with his own deep brown ones.

"May-hicc-be" Odd stated. Giving in to his defeat.

"Well in that case," Ulrich cooed and quickly closed his mouth around Odd's stopping only to quickly take of both of their shirts.

……………..haha I'm gonna make you all wait for the lemon……………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Oddity of Hiccups 3

(Lemon)

So, here's the long awaited lemon. If you don't like yaoi please don't read!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well in that case," Ulrich cooed and quickly closed his mouth around Odd's stopping only to quickly take of both of their shirts.

Ulrich's tongue greedily licked at Odd's lips asking for entrance to which a conveniently placed hiccup granted. Odd moaned/ hiccupped at the sudden intrusion. He loved to kiss Ulrich after he brushed his teeth. The icy freshness of Ulrich's tongue stroking his own sent shivers down his spine.

Odd hiccupped again and Ulrich used the opportunity to completely dominate his mouth. He then snaked his way up to Odd's erect nipple and began to play with the little rosy bud causing Odd to moan/hiccup even louder, which drove Ulrich crazy. He decided to go a little quicker because his erection was already dripping with precum and his pants were still on! This just proved how much Odd drove him crazy.

Odd could feel Ulrich playing with his nipples and he melted into the touch. If Ulrich knew anything he knew exactly where to touch Odd to drive him over the edge. Odd could tell from the way Ulrich's legs over on his. (Ulrich had him pinned on the bed.) That Ulrich was already hard and that plus the nipple attention was enough to get Odd to reach down and tug on Ulrich's pants, pleading him with to take them off.

Ulrich was going crazy at the sounds Odd was making when he felt a tugging sensation on his pants. When he looked at Odd he was greeted with one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen in his life. Odd was lying under him with his shirt off and a glistening sheen of sweat covering his body. His face was flushed from the lack of oxygen and his eyes had a yearning, desperate look in them. His hand was tugging on Ulrich's pants as he panted, "Please Ul-hicc-rich, I need y-hicc-ou in me."

Ulrich looked down to see Odd's pants straining themselves to hold in his erection. Ulrich quickly removed his own pants and groaned at the feeling of releasing his manhood from the tight confines of his jeans. He smoothly undid Odd's pants as he huskily breathed on Odd's neck sending shivers down the blonde's spine and rending the smaller incapable of speaking except for his lust filed hiccups. Ulrich finally undid Odd's pants and beheld his massive 8" erection. Ulrich had always prided himself on having an above average 7" penis, until he and Odd had sex for the first time and discovered that for as small as Odd is he has a massive dick. Ulrich was just glad that Odd was the uke in this relationship because he didn't know if he could handle that being slammed into his ass.

Ulrich scooped up what he could of Odd's erection into his mouth and began skillfully stroking it with his tongue. "Ah-hic-hh Ulrich" Odd moaned at the feeling of Ulrich taking on his member and sucking on it. It was mind numbing how good Ulrich was at this and Odd enjoyed every second of it. His hiccups caused him to jerk and slightly thrust into Ulrich's mouth to which the latter had to hold him down to keep himself from chocking. Odd quickly came into Ulrich's mouth and Ulrich hungrily gulped down Odd's seed knowing it was finally his turn for a release. Ulrich reached under Odd's bed for a bottle of lube and found was he was looking for. He quickly coated his member with the lube and even more precum began dripping from his member. Odd looked at the lustful gaze in Ulrich's eyes and his cock began to grow hard again as he placed his legs over Ulrich's shoulders to give his better access to his ass. Ulrich positioned himself over Odd and slowly thrust in. Odd winced a little at the intrusion, but nodded at Ulrich telling him to keep going. Ulrich pushed the rest of himself in and stayed there for a moment waiting for Odd to adjust. That's when he felt it, the most pleasure-filled sensation he'd ever felt. Odd hiccupped and the walls of his ass tightened around his member and at the same time Odd's frame pushed against his thrusting Ulrich's member deeper into Odd and hitting Odd's prostate causing the blonde to moan. This was the sensation that drove Ulrich crazy. Odd just couldn't understand it, but it was the double pleasure of being thrust at and squeezed upon that made Ulrich unable to control himself whenever he discovered Odd with the hiccups. Ulrich, sensing Odd was ready began to pull himself out and slam back into his prostate. Odd moaned and hiccupped loudly in response. Pleading with Ulrich to go harder and faster Odd moved his legs from Ulrich's shoulders to his back to increase their contact. After a couple more minutes of thrusting and moaning Odd came loudly and Ulrich soon after. In the glow of their orgasms Ulrich managed to pull himself out of Odd and collapse next to the blonde spooning him in a tight embrace.

"Are y-hicc-ou happy now Ulrich th-hicc-at's the third time th-hicc-is week we've had s-hicc-ex." Odd joked. "More than you know." Ulrich replied. Kissing the other on his back and starting to drift off to sleep. "May-hicc-be I want to fi-hicc-nd out. Next ti-hicc-me, I'm on t-hicc-op." Ulrich shot up in bed at the painful thought of Odd's massive erection thrusting into him. "Hey Odd, how about I give you the rest of the week off even if you do get the hiccups again?" Ulrich stated. "alright" Odd replied happy that his little ploy worked. He drifted peacefully off to sleep knowing that he'd be able to sleep soundly for the rest of the week hiccups or not. It's not that he didn't like having sex with Ulrich, but it was just getting to be too much lately. He needed a little break. He snuggled back into Ulrich's embrace and the two drifted off to sleep peacefully.

"Well guys it looks like we failed."

"Sure does."

"At least we won't have to deal with it for another week though."

"Yeah that's true."

"Bedtime now. Thanks for letting me crash in your room Aelita. I wouldn't want to walk home this late.

"No problem Yumi. Cya in the morning Jeremy."

"Goodnight ladies."

The three walked away from Odd and Ulrich's door and went to bed, knowing that they would never mention a word of this to Odd or Ulrich.

………………………………….END…………………………………………………...

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
